Girl's Night In, Boys Night Out
by mewkazurinu2004
Summary: A JONAS story. Stella is spending the night at Macy's and the Lucas brothers are curious on how what the girls talk about and decide to crash the party. Stella/Joe and Kevin/Macy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's my first ever JONAS fic! It's probably horrible but for my sake, I don't own JONAS at all. So try to enjoy.**

"I'll see you boys tomorrow!" Stella exclaimed as she and the Lucas brothers exited the school building.

"Why tomorrow? Where are you going?" interrogated Joe hoping the blonde-headed female didn't have a date with Van Dyke that evening.

"I'm spending the night with Macy since we haven't hung out with each other in awhile," Stella explained as the brunette girl, who was carrying sports equipment, rushed to her friend's side.

"Sorry I'm late," Macy apologized to her best friend, "I got held up at practice." Then she accidentally dropped her bag full of soccer equipment onto Kevin's foot.

"Ohmygosh! I'm so sorry," Macy apologized spastically.

"It's okay," Kevin replied as he winced in pain, "it happens all the time." Macy hung her head in sorrow. He was right, it did happen all the time. Stella wrapped an arm around Macy's shoulder as a green SUV drove up to the school.

A woman called, "Girls, I got to get back to the thrift store." Stella waved goodbye to the Lucas brothers as Macy and Stella walked over to Macy's mom vehicle. The girls jumped in and disappeared from site as they drove away.

"We should keep an eye on Stella, you know make sure she isn't secretly obsessed with us as Macy is," suggested Joe earning a glare from Kevin.

"She's getting better," Kevin said defensively, "but I do wonder what girls talk about. Joe, I have a brilliant idea."

"Kevin, should I ask about this brilliant idea?" asked Joe wondering what his scheme was this time.

"Why yes! I think we should sneak in Macy's house and see what the girls talk about," said Kevin proudly.

"Great plan, Kevin!" responded Joe enthusiastically, "Are you in, Nick?"

Nick replied, "It sounds like a bad plan which can only lead to a horrible situation in which Stella attempts to destroy us by making us wear some hideous outfit."

Kevin wrapped an arm around his brother, "Are you really going to be so negative? Joe and I will take Stella's entire wrath." Nick gave a sigh of submission.

"Do we even know where Macy lives?" Nick asked. Joe and Kevin looked at each other and shrugged.

Joe grinned and replied, "There's always one way to find out."

**I know it was a short chapter, but I hope you liked it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Honestly Joe," Kevin said, "I thought your plan would be a little more entertaining. Joe continued to look through his mother's address book while Kevin browsed through a phonebook.

Nick smirked thinking that his brother's diabolical plans were becoming dull. While he was thinking, Kevin exclaimed, "By Lemurs! I found it!" He quickly wrote the address down on a sheet of paper.

"By lemurs?" Joe repeated disillusioned.

"C'mon let's get this over with before Kevin writes a song about lemurs," Nick suggested as they headed to the closet.

"It would be a great song," though Kevin aloud who then looked at the closet.

"No, Kevin, Stella would murder us," groaned Nick as Joe looked shocked.

"Look," said Kevin, "Macy is our number one super JONAS fan so she would own the life-sized cut-out board of us. It's our exact height."

"Stella would kill us," repeated Nick putting more emphasis with his words.

Joe ignored his younger brother, "I totally get what you're saying, Kevin. We could hide behind there, but we would still have to stay perfectly still."

"Exactly," Kevin said happy that he finally had an accepted scheme, "and if one of us knocks the board over then we'd be in the same outfit and the same position. The girls would never know. The plan is flawless." Nick rolled his eyes as Joe nodded in agreement. Joe walked over to the closest and picked the outfits for his brothers that matched the board.

"Darn," Joe muttered, "the stupid closest won't give me the outfit." He began to press random things on the screen out of irritation until the closet spat out a white tuxedo with a baby blue button-down shirt underneath.

"Was this outfit on the cutout?" asked Joe hoping that he wouldn't be too far off the picture.

"Not even close, man," said Kevin, "but don't worry about it. C'mon we better get going before they fall asleep."

"Dude, it's not even six," replied Nick.

The eldest brother replied, "I know, but I'm excited." The boys began to change as Joe's cell phone began to vibrate. He opened the phone to see he received a text message from Stella. Which read:

_Macy said she wants to see an otter playing a trumpet. Who does she sound like?_

Joe smirked and said, "Hey Kevin, I think I found your match." He read the text message to his older brother.

Kevin gave a goofy smile and replied, "I know. I've had that conversation with her."

"You mean she didn't faint?" asked Nick shocked and confused.

"No, she did after the conversation," replied Kevin and he slid down the pole and was followed by his brothers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow everybody! Thanks so much for the sweet reviews and adding the story to your alerts! I'm glad I am doing the show justice! Okay now to the Batmobile…I mean next chapter.**

The boys found a large oak tree outside the Misa residence. "C'mon, we'll climb in the tree," Kevin urged as he pulled himself onto a branch and looked down upon his brothers.

"I can't climb a tree in a tux!" exclaimed Joe Lucas looking at himself. He knew he looked good and didn't want to ruin his clothes. He began to admire himself as Kevin climbed higher into the tree and Nick began to ascend the branches.

Both of Joe's siblings began to chant, "Do it! Do it! Do It!" making Joe give in to peer pressure. The brothers scaled the tree until they looked inside a room with a life-sized cut-out board of JONAS and sports equipment then a multitude of JONAS posters in the room. They heard Macy's voice say, "Let's go get some of my mom's famous oatmeal cookies."

"Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?" asked Joe wanting to enter Macy's room.

"You want to try some of Macy's mom's cookies?" asked Kevin wanting some good cookies.

"No," Joe replied rolling his eyes, "It's time to go in the room."

"Yeah, we better hurry," agreed Nick as he went inside the open window and was followed by his older brothers.

"I still want to try some of Macy's mom's cookies though," Kevin said as the brothers shifted into their positions behind the board and were immediately silenced as the door swung open.

The brunette petite girl sniffed the air, "do you smell heaven?" she asked.

"What on earth are you talking about?" asked Stella.

"It's not my mom's cookies. It smells like…" Macy trailed off as her mind began to wander.

"Like what?" Macy's blonde-headed friend asked.

Macy replied anxiously, "Do you promise not to tell?" Stella pulled out her pinky finger for a pinky swear.

"KevinLucas," Macy replied blushing furiously.

"You like Kevin!" gasped Stella astonished as Macy nodded.

"Yeah," Macy said, "We've begun to hang out a little bit and I see him during class. He's sooo amazing, but he probably only sees me as a friend or a crazy fangirl or both!"

Behind the cardboard JONAS, Kevin looked amazed. His face became flustered. It was a dream come true. Usually a girl he liked, liked Joe. He shook his head and tuned in to the rest of the conversation.

"Why don't you tell him?" suggested Stella, "You'd make the cutest match since the combination of leggings and miniskirts."

"No, I couldn't. Even if we were together, I'd injure him with sports equipment! It'd be fatal," replied Macy then said defensively, "And who are you to give romance advice! Joe still doesn't know!"

"Macy, not again," moaned Stella wrapping her arms around her knees as she sat on the floor.

"No!" snapped Macy, "You've had a crush on him forever. Just tell him already. You don't think it could happen, but who wouldn't like you." Macy chucked a pillow from her bed at Stella. The force knocked Stella onto her back.

"Why does it matter to you?" asked the blonde.

"Macy took the pillow away and said sweetly, "I want to see my best friend happy, silly head."

Joe was so startled by the news that Stella Malone had a secret crush on him that he accidentally pushed the cut-out of the band over. The other two brothers managed to stay perfectly still as Nick muttered under his breathe, "We are so dead. I told you this was a bad idea."

"What was that?" asked a startled Macy. Stella glanced over to where the Lucas brothers were standing. Stella's eyes began to shoot daggers at the trio of boy. She grabbed Joe by the ear.

She yelled, "What are you doing here? And why are you in the tux I designed for you to wear at your next concert?"

Joe attempted to explain, but Macy's voice interrupted, "Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Joe of Jonas is in my room!" She began to hyperventilate until Kevin moved from his position.

"In with the good air, out with the weird air," instructed Kevin grabbing her shoulders.

"Oh my gosh!" Macy squealed turning a shade of crimson, "Did you hear that whole conversation?"

"No," Kevin replied in his high-pitched voice that let her realize he was lying.

"You did!" she yelled, "for the love of lemurs!" She began to pace frantically as Kevin tried to reassure her that it was okay.

"It is okay," said Kevin finally.

"No, it's not okay," Stella said, "This was Macy's and my time together and you bozo's interrupted it! How dare you! You're all dead!"

"I knew it," said Nick giving Joe and Kevin a triumphant I-told-you-so look. Macy breathed deeply.

"Nick of JONAS is here too!" Stella flipped her blonde hair as Macy was in super-panic mode.

"I hope you can explain to the Misas why their daughter is spazzing and why you're here."

"Maybe, she'll get over it," said Joe hopefully, "So do you really like me, Stell?"

"Ugh!" groaned Stella as Macy grinned sheepishly at Kevin who pulled out his cell phone and texted Macy for secrecy.

_Do you have anything to lock them in?_

Macy's ringtone blared to a JONAS song. She grinned sheepishly as she glanced at the three males.

_Yeah the attic! But we're not allowed up there. Stella needs to chill. Wanna play a game?_

Kevin got a mischievous grin and nodded to Macy and said, "I have an ingenious idea!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! The second to last chapter. Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed and put them on the story alerts. I am so glad you liked it.**

"Let's play a game," suggested Kevin as Joe and Stella turned away from one another.

Stella shook her head, "No! This was supposed to be a girl's night! Go away!' Macy sighed and accidentally knocked her hockey stick off the side of her desk onto Joe's shoulder.

"Macy, it's okay," replied Joe rubbing his shoulder.

Nick sat down at the foot of Macy's bed and watched the furious Stella and spastic Macy. "Girls can not be sane," Nick grumbled as he turned his attention towards his brothers who were also freaking out.

Nick let out a sigh. "Guys, chill!" Nick yelled, "Let's take Kevin's advice and play a relaxing game."

Kevin said happily, "That's the spirit!"

Stella snapped," Fine, but since you interrupted a girl's sleepover, you have to play a girl's game."

Kevin responded, "Such as…."

Stella said menacingly, "Truth or dare." Joe let out a large groan while Kevin and Nick agreed.

Kevin and Macy sat beside each other on the floor while Joe sat by the youngest Lucas brother. Stella seated herself on Macy's large green chair underneath a JONAS poster.

Macy asked Kevin, "Why did you agree to this?"

Kevin replied suavely, "To mess with Joe and Stella mainly."

Macy, in order to help her crush, chimed, "I will start. Truth or dare, Stella?"

Stella replied nonchalantly, "Truth."

"What is your favorite quality about Joe?" Macy said with a wide smile.

"I hate you," Stella growled, "His hair is so fashion compatible."

Joe said, "Stella, that's my favorite quality about me too." The blonde rolled her eyes as she looked at Kevin.

"Truth or dare, Kevin?" She asked

"Dare," he replied. His dare was to do the Hokey Pokey without music. He did it without complaint, even though in his opinion, it was the worst dare ever.

"Okay," Kevin said, "truth or dare, Joe?"

Joe replied, "Dare, only pansies choose truth." Stella glared at him for his indirect insult.

Kevin smiled evilly and replied, "I dare you to sing the song you made up for Stella when you were seven, and for some reason you still sing it in the shower."

"Please no," begged Joe.

"Do it," commanded Kevin earning a chuckle from Nick. Joe began to sing

_Blonde-girl  
Stella, starshine_

_Sweet as lime_

_Stella_

_My blonde, wide-eyed_

_Won't you be mine?_

_Don't be a lemon._

Macy released a fangirlish squeal and grabbed Stella's hands. "Are you going to be Joe of JONAS's girlfriend?"

"Macy," Stella said, "He did it because of a dare. It wasn't because he liked me."

"You don't know that!" Kevin and Macy exclaimed simultaneously.

"Well do you?" Stella asked Joe as she walked over to him.

Joe said hesitantly glaring at Kevin, "Yeah, I…I do, I.—" he was cut off by Stella's lips against his.

"It's about time they got together," Nick said looking at the new couple.

"Okay, truth or dare Nick," Joe said wrapping an arm around Stella's waist.

"Truth, "replied Nick, "I am frightened to know what you would make me do if I chose dare."

Joe asked, out his own curiosity, "Did you ever scare a girl away by your seriousness and inability to smile?"

Nick scowled and replied, "Yes, I have. Apparently she liked guys like you!" Joe gave a triumphant grin earning a slap in the stomach by Stella.

"Who wouldn't?" Joe asked his girlfriend before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Truth or dare," Nick asked looking directly at the oldest male in the room.

"Dare," Kevin replied casually/

"I dare you to kiss Macy," the youngest Lucas said. Automatically, Kevin turned towards Macy and cupped her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss.

"Mmmm tastes like oatmeal cookies," Kevin said as Macy stood as still as stone.

"I think you killed her," Joe said shocked.

"That's why you shouldn't be here," Stella repeated less irritated than when she first saw them in Macy's bedroom.

Kevin snapped his fingers in Macy's face until she finally blinked. "Are you okay?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah," the brunette replied, "Totally great."

"Okay, then truth or dare, Macy," Kevin asked.

Macy answered, "Dare."

Kevin smiled and said, "I dare you to accept my invitation to the zoo tomorrow afternoon for a real date."

Macy grinned and gave the eldest Lucas a bi hug. She squealed, "I'd love to!" Kevin smiled knowing that he'd be able to have a relationship with Macy as soon as she wasn't as obsessed with JONAS.

Nick looked at his watch and gasped, "Guys, it's after nine. We have to get up tomorrow for an interview."

"He's right," said Joe giving Stella a goodbye hug, but she pulled all the boys together.

"You can't just leave," the blonde said trying to be as terrifying as possible. Then she turned her attention to her best friend, "Macy, do you have any weird clothes?"

"Yeah," Macy replied, "We have clothes we were unable to sell. Why?"

"No reason," Stella replied. She bid farewell to Joe. Kevin gave Macy a hug and followed his brothers outside the window very happy the crashed the sleepover.

**Don't worry. I have another chapter. The Lucas brothers have a little punishment. Stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, the boys awoke knowing they had to get ready for their interview. Joe, who was always first to the closet, picked out a casual and stylish outfit, but received a pair of black leather pants and a metallic shirt that showed some of his chest.

"This can't be right," Joe said in astonishment. He called for his brothers that sleepily entered the room.

"What is it?" asked Nick.

Joe replied, "Well, I picked out an outfit and now I am going to be dressed like a disco dork." He held up the clothes.

"Let me try," Nick said and made a great outfit combination but was handed bell-bottom jeans and a tie-dyed shirt. Kevin laughed and tried but was handed a duck costume with a note on the metal hanger.

_You crashed our sleepover, we messed with your wardrobe, I hope you don't bring these fashions into popularity. See ya later –Love- Stella and Macy_

_P.S-Kevin, please don't be mad at me! I can't wait for the zoo-Macy._

Kevin looked at the duck costume and smiled, "I think I like the duck costume, I'm going to try it on."

**The End**


End file.
